


Solidarity

by SelenaTerna



Series: Prompt Fics [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A lot of blue, Blue - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jack being Jack, Romance, Rose tries to cheer the Doctor up, drabble turned ficlet, grumpy doctor, mentions of nudity (non-explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Rose tries to cheer the Doctor up after a slight mishap.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is for another anonymous prompt on Tumblr- Nine x Rose “Amuse me!”. As usual, this is no longer a drabble. Hope you like this nonny!

“Absolutely not!”

“Come on Doctor, ’s not that bad,” Rose wheedled. “’S just different- like dyin’ your hair a different colour!”

“‘Cept it’s my skin, not my hair and it’s bright blue!” The Doctor scowled. “An’ I didn’t pop over to the hair salon for highlights- I was covered in Zuris powder by some interferin’ busy body!”

“It was an accident, Doctor! An’ it’s nice! ’S like a Smurf! I love the Smurfs.”

The Doctor folded his arms and said nothing.

“Come on, come with us- I promise no one will say anythin’ about your skin!” She slipped her arm through his and looked up at him. “‘Sides, it could take days to fade- you can’t hide in the TARDIS til then!”

“Watch me!”

Rose smiled, tongue touching her teeth. “Bet I can make you change your mind.”

“Doubt that very much, me!”

“An’ I bet I can make you smile, too.”

He scowled. “Don’t feel much like smilin’ right now, Rose.”

She tilted her head. “What if I manage it, though? Will you come with me for lunch?”

He rolled his eyes. “Doubt you will.”

“But if I do?” She pressed.

“Yeah, whatever you say,” he grumbled, stomping over to a chair and plonking down.

She grinned. “Brilliant. Wait here- back in a mo!”

He grunted as she took off down the corridor.

++++++

Ten minutes later, she clattered back into the library. “What d’you think of my new look, Doctor?”

He looked up, no doubt ready to make another snarky remark when he caught sight of her. His eyes bulged. “Rose you’re _blue_!”

“Brilliant observation there, Sherlock,” She smirked.

“Your _skin_ is blue!”

“D’you think it’s my colour?”

“ _Why_ are you blue?” He prowled over to her, closely inspecting her skin and gaped. “Is that…did you coat yourself in Zuris powder?”

She beamed. “Yep, found a bag in the welcome pack that bloke gave us.”

“But what for?”

She beamed. “Because now we match. You can’t be embarrassed if we’re both blue!”

His eyes softened, and in spite of himself, he began to smile. 

She pounced. “There, you smiled!”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, me.”

“You did! You are! Don’t try to deny it Doctor!”

“Well, even if I did- an’ I’m not admittin’ anything’- ’s a bit hard not to with you lookin’ like that.”

“You did!” She crowed. “You smiled, an’ a deal’s a deal, Doctor!”

He rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile behind his hand. “Alright, don’t go on about it, we’ll go to the chippy.”

She beamed and seized his hand, dragging him to the door. “C’mon then- chips are waitin’!”

However, at that moment, a terrifying apparition materialised in the doorway and they both froze, flabbergasted.

“Harkness!”

“Hello Doc! Like my new look?” Jack preened, posing.

“Why are you….  naked and blue?” Rose demanded, trying hard not to notice that _all_ of him was blue.

“Solidarity!” Jack beamed. “We’re a set, now!”

“I don’t… did you go and dip your bits in Zuris?” The Doctor gawked. “D’you really think anyone’s goin’ to be peekin’ down your trousers?”

Jack pouted. “I still have to wear trousers?”

“Yes!” 

“Fine. Be like that.” He turned and sauntered down the corridor, muttering to himself. “Probably jealous that my manhood looks better in blue.”

Rose turned speculatively to the Doctor. “Does it though?”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me at countessselena.tumblr.com


End file.
